vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Black Clover
For more detailed information about the series, check the Black Clover Wiki Logo= |-|Anime Visual 1= |-|Anime Visual 2= |-|Anime Visual 3= Summary Long ago, humanity was on the verge of being wiped out by a demon, but was saved by one extremely powerful mage who became known as the first Wizard King. In the present day, the story begins with your typical Shounen series protagonist, Asta, a kind-hearted youth with the hot-bloodedness to match, but not the height much to his chagrin. His childhood friend and rival, Yuno, is the exact opposite of him, being tall and stoic along with being carelessly blunt and rude. However, on the day in which the two gained their Grimoires, the spellbooks that would allow them to use magic and sign up for the Magic Knight Exam, it was discovered that Yuno received the legendary Four-Leaf Clover Grimoire, cementing his position and recognition as a genius. Asta, on the other hand, got... absolutely nothing. Frustrated, Asta went back to his usual physical training, where it is revealed that despite their differences, Asta and Yuno were childhood friends. Upon returning to town, he comes upon Yuno being bound by a magic-wielding bandit who sought to steal the Four-Leaf Grimoire to sell it for a high price. Despite Asta's best attempts to stop him, he is soon trounced by the bandit due to his lack of magic, where the bandit reveals that Asta has the strange condition of lacking any mana within him, thus invalidating his dream of becoming the Wizard King. Regardless, Asta refused to give up, and Yuno revealed that he still saw Asta as his best friend and rival. Suddenly, a pitch-black grimoire appeared before Asta, summoning a massive black sword for him to wield. Not taking this for granted, Asta took up the sword and pummeled the would-be bandit. After thanking Asta for saving them, they renewed the promise they made as children, vowing to see which one of them became the Wizard King! |-|Power of the Verse= Power of the Verse The Verse is rather strong, topping out at Town Level for the Mid-Tiers, Small City level for the Top-Tiers like Luck Voltia and Island level for the God Tiers like Julius Novachrono. However, their most notable feature is their Hax. Almost each Top/God Tier character have a notable hax and amplifying powers such as Anti-Magic for Asta, Time Manipulation and Existence Erasure for Julius, Durability Negation via Spatial Manipulation for Yami and so on, sometimes allowing them to win against characters from higher Tiers. The verse's strong side is also speed. Most of the cast are very fast, reacting to or even outspeeding lightspeed attacks with ease, they are at least FTL, potentially even faster than that. |-|Calculations= Calculations Attack Potency: Low-Tier: *[[User blog:Liger686/Black Clover - Sekke blasts a hole in a wall|Sekke pulverizes a wall: 9-B+ (3.13kg)]] **Scales for Characters that doesn't have enough evidence for the other tiers Mid-Tier: *[[User blog:Epsilon R/Karna Freese Destroys the Clover Kingdom Capital|Karna Freese destroys the Royal Castle: 7-B (40.153 Megatons)]] Top-Tier: Scale far above the 7-B Calc God-Tier: *[[User blog:Epsilon R/Black Clover: Destruction of the Clover Kingdom|Destruction of the Clover Kingdom: Low 6-B (1.16 Teratons)]] Note: *'6-B' Characters are upscaled from Licht's "Demon-Dweller Sword: Conquering Eon" which is a 9×-11× multiplier Speed: * FTL |-|Notable Hax= Notable Hax Asta: Anti-Magic, Magic Reflection and absorption Yami: Durability Negation, Spatial Manipulation Luck: Enhanced Extrasensory Perception, Reactive Power Level, Tremendous Statistics Amplification Charmy: Mana Regeneration, Magic Absorption Vetto: Curse Manipulation Fana: High-Mid Regeneration Raia: Power Mimicry Langris: Passive Existence Erasure, Spatial Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction, Existence Erasure Danmaku Rill: Can create any Magic attributes Dorothy: BFR, Sleep Manipulation, Dream Manipulation, Invulnerability, Pocket Reality Manipulation Julius: Time Manipulation, Age Manipulation, Precognition, Existence Erasure Devil: Power Nullification, Life-Force Absorption, High-Mid Regeneration, Spatial Manipulation Supporters and Opponents Supporters: *Reppuzan *GreatestSin *Gwum *Dragonmasterxyz *Kuja9001 *Liger686 *UniverSpace *Sheihou *Starter Pack *Mugen *SuperKamiNappa *AstralKing7 *Epsilon R *SpookyShadow *Ionliosite *Duedate8898 *Ciruno Fortes *DemonGodMitchAubin Opponents: *Kuroiha Neutral: *ABoogieYesSir Characters Clover Kingdom Black Bulls Black_Clover_Yami_Sukehiro.png|Yami|link=Yami Sukehiro Black_Asta_Black_Clover.png|Asta|link=Asta Black_Clover_Noelle_Silva.png|Noelle|link=Noelle Silva Elf_Luck_Black_Clover.jpg|Luck|link=Luck Voltia Vanessa_Enoteca_Black_Clover.png|Vanessa|link=Vanessa Enoteca Black_Clover_Finral_Roulacase_and_Langris_Vaude.png|Finral|link=Finral Roulacase Magna_Swing_2_Black_Clover.jpg|Magna|link=Magna Swing Dwarf_Charmy_Black_Clover.png|Charmy|link=Charmy Pappitson Gauche_Adlai_Artwork_Black_Clover.png|Gauche|link=Gauche Adlai Gordon_Agrippa_square_Black_Clover.png|Gordon|link=Gordon Agrippa Grey_Square_Black_Clover.png|Grey|link=Grey (Black Clover) Henry_Legolant_Square_Black_Clover.png|Henry|link=Henry Legolant Black_Clover_Zora_Ideale.jpg|Zora|link=Zora Ideale Nero_Secré_Swallowtail_Secre_Swallowtail_Black_Clover.png|Nero|link=Secré Swallowtail Golden Dawn Black_Clover_Yuno_Grinberryall.png|Yuno|link=Yuno (Black Clover) *William Vangeance *Langris Vaude *Mimosa Vermillion *Klaus Lunette *Alecdora Sandler *Hamon Caesar Crimson Lions Fuegoleon_Vermillion_Black_Clover.jpg|Fuegoleon|link=Fuegoleon Vermillion Mereoleona_Vermillion_Black_Clover.jpg|Mereoleona|link=Mereoleona Vermillion * Leopold Vermillion Silver Eagles * Nozel Silva * Nebra Silva * Solid Silva Blue Roses * Charlotte Roselei * Sol Marron * Puli Angel Green Mantis * Jack the Ripper * Sekke Bronzazza Coral Peacocks Dorothy_Unsworth_Black_Clover_Chapter_222.png|Dorothy|link=Dorothy Unsworth *Kirsch Vermillion Purple Orcas *Kaiser Granvorka *Guldere Poisot *Revchi Azure Deers *Rill Boismortier *Fragil Tormenta Eye of the Midnight Sun Patry_Black_Clover.png|Patry|link=Patry Raia_Third_Eye_Black_Clover.png|Raia|link=Raia Fana_Third_Eye_Black_Clover.png|Fana|link=Fana Vetto_Third_Eye_Black_Clover.png|Vetto|link=Vetto * Rades * Catherine * Sally Wizard Kings * Lumiere Silvamillion Clover * Julius Novachrono Diamond Kingdom * Mars * Lotus * Fanzel Kruger * Fana * Ladros Heart Kingdom *Loropechika *Gaja Spade Kingdom *Megicula Dark Triad *Dante *Zeno *Vanica Others Licht_Black_Clover_.png|Licht|link=Licht Devil_Black_Clover.jpg|Word Devil|link=Word_Devil Category:Black Clover Category:Verses Category:Manga Category:Anime Category:Games Category:Shueisha